The Bastards (Re-written)
by Alexa Somerhalder
Summary: Two Bastards in love? What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or anything you recognize here in this story, in any shape or form. I only own Grace and the plot.**

_**Author's Note: I AM BACK WITH THE BASTARDS! I apologize for abandoning that story for like 6 months and updating new ones. I have decided to rewrite it since the original story looked like it was written by some 5 year old. In this rewritten story, I expressed all my writing and feelings into this story. I have also improved Grace's character as well as her relationship with Bash and put some flashback into this story, which you guys will enjoy. I really hope you guys like the new and improved Bastard story, which I'll be updating every Tuesday with the exception of today. So, Read, _**_**_**_**Review, Favorite, or Follow and tell me how you feel.**_**_**_**_**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>France 1550:<em>**

**_Age 10_**

_A large cracking sound echoed it's way through the large bedroom as lightning followed behind it. The rumbling sound of the electric thunder cracked again loudly with ominous dark clouds gathering around. With that thunder came rain, pouring and pelting against the French glass window of the young 10 year old's room, who whimpered in her bed with covers over her head, heart racing fast with an uneven breathing. The cracking of the thunder and the lightning seem to cease causing Grace de Cartier, to slowly come up from under her covers. Her heart seemed to return to it's normal beating as well as her breathing. Soon as she thought that everything was going to be alright and she was going to have a good sleep, lightning struck once again. Grace shrieked loudly and pulled the covers over her head again. With her covering her ears, Grace didn't notice someone open her door and walk in. Moving quickly across the room, the person who snuck in her room, stood in front of her bed. Another strike of lightning came over again, but instead of positioning herself in a fetus position, Grace reclined her head towards the front of her sheet, spotting a shadow forming and she closed her eyes. The shadow moved forward, raised its hands and pulled the covers off of her, giving Grace a chance to scream. Quickly the hand covered her mouth and she started to fight. The fight she had started with this person gained the upper hand and pinned her legs down with their knees and her arms at her side with their hands. This is what she feared. Someone going to take advantage of her and here she was laying there before them with her eyes closed.  
><em>

_"Grace," The person on top of her whispered loudly. The voice was familiar. Snapping her eyes open, she locked her gaze at the boy above her, staring down on her with his electric blue eyes. Sebastian, one of her best friend and her fiancé. Imagine that, her fiancé sneaking in her room and on top of her, pinning her down on her bed._

_"Sebastian?" She questioned him. "What in Gods name are you doing in my room and on top of me?"_

_"I heard you thrashing around and shrieking and deciding to come in and comfort you in a way. But seeing as you are pinned down by me, I'd say that's comfort enough." He replied, looking down at her. He suddenly released her arms and removed himself off of her and sat on her bed in front of her._

_"Sebastian, you do realize that this such scandalous news will somehow make its way out. And If people realize that you are not in your room and are suddenly in mine, we will be ruin even more. And as a bastard, I don't think -_

_"You do actually know that people don't care if we are together, let alone be in the same room. Besides, nobody ever saw me leave my room and I wanted to make sure my fiancé was okay." He replied to her rant cheekily.  
><em>

_She blushed madly and looked down, playing with her covers,"You always know the right things to say, Sebastian."_

_He lifted her chin up and looked into her sea green eyes while his blue eyes gazed back. "I will always be there for you no matter what happens whether we are near or far from each other. A_nd besides whos going to be here to lay beside you to keep yourself company? Now, move over and let me in." Grace moved down to the left leaving some space for Bash to join her in bed. He took off his shoes and got into the bed, wrapping his arms around Grace's torso with her head and hands leaning against his chest.__

__"Thank you, Sebastian." She responded, letting herself listen to the sound of his beating heart.__

__"You know it wouldn't kill you to call me Bash." He joked and felt her smile forming on his chest.__

__"Thank you, Bash."__

__"Anytime, Gracie."__

* * *

><p><strong><em>France 1552:<em>**

**_Age 12_**

_"So, first things first, you have to make sure that you catch your enemy off guard." Bash lectured his best friend and fiancée, circling around her, looking over her outfit which consist of trousers and one of his shirts. "So, kick me."_

_"What?"_

_"I want you to kick me in my face. I need to see how high you can kick." He repeated, watching her unsureness and nervousness planted on his face._

_"I don't think I should do that. What if I hurt you?" She asked, watching him stand there with his arm crossed. He moved forward and put his arms at her side. He then cupped her face and looked into her eyes._

_"You won't hurt me. Besides, I'm kind of skilled." He replied with a smirk and a cocky look on his face. Grace rolled her eyes and she shrugged her shoulders. "And all I just want you to do is kick my hand as it goes up? Okay?"_

_"Okay, fine." She said, getting into position. He started out slow and move his hand in front of his body. She kicked each time until her legs couldn't reach. "Okay, that's how far I can go."_

_"Interesting." He commented. _

_"What are you thinking?" She asked, hands on her knees, panting a little. He glanced over at her and smirked._

_"Well, I'm thinking that it's too bad you didn't wear a skirt or dress today," Bash replied back to her. She gasped and snapped her eyes at him. Without thinking, she lifted her leg and kicked him in his face. Bash doubled over and held his face._

_"Oh my god! Bash, I am so sorry. The comment just rubbed me the wrong way." She apologized to him. She didn't mean to kick him in his face._

_"Oh it's fine." He waved it off, standing up straight. "Now, you know how to kick. And just so you know, I meant that comment."_

_With her rolling her eyes, she pushed him away and walked away. "Gracie, come on, I didn't mean it!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day France 1557<strong>_

A now 17 year old Grace was now sitting in a carriage by herself, making her way back into the French Courts. She couldn't wait. It was almost 4 years since she last visited the castle, the last time she visited Sebastian. Looking out the window for its view, she breathed in the same air that she's been longing for 4 years. There were word also that the Queen of Scots herself, Mary was making her way into the French Court after an attempt on her life was planned. Sighing happily, she couldn't wait to be home where she belonged. The French court was definitely calling her name.

"Who's that in the next carriage?" Kenna, one of Queen Mary of Scots' subject asked. The carriage made its way over next to Mary's own.

"Don't know. It's probably somebody the king knows." Greer, another one of Mary's subject responded, walking up next to Kenna to see the carriage herself.

"Must be. It's practically the same size as Mary's carriage." Aylee said. All 5 of the girls gazed their eyes on the bright blue carriage pulling up next to them. The carriage door opened and out ran a German Shepard. Suddenly a girl with long black hair down to her waist and bright green eyes stepped out the carriage. She stepped down with no help and made her way towards the King and Queen of France, bowing down before them. Getting back up, she moved over to Francis, who she bowed down to and let him place a small kiss on her hand.

"Oh, gosh. Don't you guys realize who this is?" Greer asked, not letting them answer and continued ranting on. "I can't believe she is here. This is probably her father's doing."

"Greer! Who is she? We obviously don't know who she is. So how about you stop gushing and tell us?" Kenna replied to her with a snarly tone.

Greer rolled her eyes and ignored Kenna's attitude. "It's _Grace de Cartier. Grace of Spain_. The bastard child of King Charles V. How could any of you not know this? She practically known. Also rumor has it says that she's engaged to a certain bastard of the French Court."

5 pairs of eyes turned back to Grace, as she allowed Bash to place a kiss on her hand. Both of the bastards gazed at each other as Bash rose back up still holding her hand. As the two broke apart, Grace moved away and stood across from him, their stares still lingering. "It seems like the rumors are true." Mary replied. All 5 girls watching Bash and Grace walk into the castle side by side, their hands brushing each other before heading towards the castle themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or anything you recognize here in this story, in any shape or form. I only own Grace and the plot.**

**_**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the 27 followers and 14 favorites. You guys don't know how happy that makes me. Also thanks to Guest, Lady Syndra, and homicidedetective**** for the reviews. _**Read, _**_**_**_**Review, Favorite, or Follow and tell me how you feel. Next Tuesday is the newest update.**_**_**_**_**_**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2<em>**

The first thing Grace did when she stepped foot into the castle was breath in its air and trailed her fingers around the texture of the walls. After nearly looking and gazing at the inside of the castle in awe, she slowly made her way towards the stairway and took small steps up the stairs, her dog following suit, and trailed her hand slowly on the handrail. Ascending into the halls, she turned left and came face to face with her old bedroom. She lifted her hands onto the door knob, turned it slowly, and pushed the door open, her dog, Axel running in before her. The room still looked the same as it had been 4 years ago. The bright light blue walls still looked freshed and new as the day she arrived when she was 7, the French windows she would usually look out to gaze at the stars, and her bed which remained made and perfect. She moved around the room and stopped near her wooden table, which consist of books she'd read and drawings she drew. Picking up one of her old papers, she smiled. It was a drawing, which consist of her and Bash standing side by side, smiling and holding hands in front of the castle with crowns on their heads. She looked back down from the paper and smiled even wider. Engraved in the table was _G+S_ in a middle of a heart.

* * *

><p><strong><em>France 1550:<em>**

**_Age 10_**

_Grace sat down in the chair in front of her table and pulled out a bunch of papers and her coloring tools. She first drew herself with a beautiful blue gown on with long black hair flowing down to her waist and a tiara in her hair. Next, she drew her best friend and fiancé, Sebastian in very fancy clothes, standing next to her and holding her hand, wearing his crown. She squealed in delight at the picture. In the background stood the French castle and all its glory. Written in the front of the castle was Sebastian and Grace's kingdom. Dropping all her materials, she lifted up her picture and awed at her drawing._

_"Grace," A 11-year old Sebastian called out, pushing her door slightly open. She turned around in her chair, smiled and hopped off with her picture in her hands. She shoved the picture in his face and jumped up and down in excitement. _

_"Bash, look what I've drawn. It's a picture of you and me, ruling the kingdom." She said, pulling him inside the room and to her table. She passed him a bunch of papers and her coloring tools. "Now, you draw something."_

_"I have better idea," He replied, going into his pocket and pulling out a dagger. He then impaled that dagger into her table and started carving. It nearly took him 2 minutes to finally finish what he carved. Grace looked down and gasped at what he wrote. It was the first letter of her name and the first letter of Bash's name in a middle of a heart. _

__ G+S_ _

__"This is beautiful, Sebastian." Grace traced over the carving and a smile grew on her face. She looked back at Sebastian, and kissed his cheek.__

* * *

><p>"Blast from the past, isn't it?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. She dropped the papers from her hands and quickly turned around. Sebastian or Bash leaned against her doorway, arms crossed and a smirk planted on his face.<p>

"It's like some things never changed in this room." She replied back to him, walking around the room with her dog Axel following her very lead before settling down on her bed.

"I know." He responded and paused for a while, getting off the door and walking into the room. "But it seems like some things have changed in this very room." He looked at her, admiring the way she looked. 4 years have done her very well. Her lips grew fuller, her hair grew longer and her face lost all of it's baby weight.

Grace, at first, very confused about what he said but she gazed her eyes back at him, seeing that he was staring at her. When she finally understood what he meant, she blushed very brightly, looking down in embarrassment and started to play with her sheets.

"Well, I'll let you get acquainted with yourself and leave before anyone finds me and gets suspicious." Bash said, causing Grace to raise her head up to look at him, moving off the bed to stand in front of him. She looked into his bright icy blue orbs, stood on her tiptops to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon." She replied to him and he responded by winking towards her before leaving. She slowly closed her door and leaned against it, smiling. Grace then reclined her eyes back to her dog, Axel, who look up at her bored.

"Alright, Axel, since you're bored, let's go take a walk." She asked him, Axel getting up excitedly and wagging his tail happily. He started to bark happily as she began to put her shoes on and her sweater. She watched him happily chase his tail ready to get out and explore the land. "Now let's go."

* * *

><p>The ground looked the same as it did 4 years ago as Grace walked them with Axel by her side. She released him from his lease and sent him free. Watching him run free and explore the land, she sat down on the rock near the lake and started to mess around with the water and the rocks until the sun reflect a bright light towards her. Her ring. She smiled, taking off the ring, remembering the day she got it. She twirled it around her finger, and began to smile and blush lightly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>France 1553:<em>**

****_Age 13_****

_It was just nearly two hours before Grace had to depart France to Spain and back to her father. She hadn't seen Bash since yesterday and it was torturing her. He had said he had a suprise for her, but here she was, sitting in her room waiting for him. A sudden knock interrupted her thought and she stood from her bed to open the door. To her surprise, Sebastian was kneeled down on one knee with a beautiful turquoise ring in his hand. Gasping, both of her hands flew to her face and tears brimmed in her eyes._

_"So, since you were leaving today and we are engaged, I've decided to take matters into my own hands and propose to you the right way with a beautiful ring. So, will you Grace de Cartier, marry me?" Bash said, watching her slowly, nod her head, slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. Standing up, Bash wrapped her arms around Grace's waist as she slipped her arms around his neck._

* * *

><p>An aggressively loud bark had startled her out of her memories and made her. accidentally drop her ring into the lake. The barking still continued as Axel ran towards the woods, trying to solve or scare off his problems.<p>

"Axel!" Grace yelled, getting up to start after him, holding her dress in her hands to run after her dog. "Axel, come back!"

"Grace!" A familiar voice had called out towards her, getting off their horse to stop the young 17-year old. "Grace, stop!"

She ignored the voice, calling after her and walked straight towards the wood to get her dog back.

"Axel!" She called after her dog, nearly at the starting points of the woods. "Axel!"

"Grace," The voice that called from far was now next to her and she felt herself getting pulled into her into a hard chest and stiffened at the touch. She slowly looked up to see Bash smiling down at her. He reached up and pulled a strand of her hair, that flew in front of her face behind her ear.

"Did you not hear me call you?" He asked her, looking into her sea green eyes watching them flicker back and forth from his eyes to his lips.

She smiled before speaking. "Yes I did, but I was too focused on getting my dog back. Now if you would please let me go." She told him and tried to get out of his tight grip. Instead of letting her go, Bash pulled her closer to him. She looked down and blushed in embarrassed as he pulled up her left hand to plant a kiss on it. She took her hand away from him and raised it to her face, searching everywhere for her ring, even her sweater, causing a worried Bash to be concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"My ring. I can't find my ring, Bash." She told him panicking, still searching through her sweater and now on the grounds. "My ring, the ring you gave me for our engagement."

"Grace, I need you to remain calm, we'll find it somewhere."

"Remain calm?! What do you mean remain calm?! My dog is missing and is probably dead and my r-ring is missing and I can't-

Soft lips suddenly pulled her into Bash's arms and cut off whatever sentence she was about to say. Deepening the kiss, Grace pulled Bash more and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around her waist, but the kiss was short lived when Bash was the first one to pull away.

"Are you relaxed?" He asked, panting and breathing heavily. Grace had her eyes closed but answered Bash's question by nodding. "Now, I need you to go back into the castle and get ready for the wedding.

She nodded at first but then started to shake her head, "No. What about Axel and my ring?"

"I'll get them both for you. Just go on and get ready."

"Okay, but one day will you tell me why it's so dangerous in the woods? The same woods we played in when we were kids," Grace asked, watching him hesitate over the question. It could t be that dangerous if Sebastian didn't want her to be there. Unless its going to be something that gets her killed.

"I promise. Now, go before your late." He watched her walked away slowly from his gaze, turning back each thine to see if he was still here before he then looked back at the wood, ready to face the dangers of it.


End file.
